Dragon Ninjas
Dragon Ninjas have been explored as early as when the Order of Chaos pack came out in Japen in the OCG. Ninjas on their own can't be very competitive, let alone any fun as they would be defeated very easly against top teir decks. However, combined with either dragons, dinosuars (perferablly Evosuars), or even black wings, they can help make the decks more playable and are loads of fun to play. Here is my version of the deck, you may make any varients of the deck as you wish. Monsters(25): x3 Air Armor Ninja (helps make Xyz summons easier) x1 Dark Simorgh (prevents the opponent from hiding) x1 DarkFlare Dragon x2 Earth Armor Ninja (the cyber dragon of the deck) x3 Flame Armor Ninja (helps make Xyz summons easier) x2 Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon x3 Lady Ninja Yae (helps eliminate Backrow) x2 LightPulsar Dragon x2 Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo (searches the ninjitsu cards for free simorghs or dragons) x1 Prime Material Dragon x3 Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon x2 Red Eyes Wyvern Spells(3): x1 Dark Hole x1 Future Fusion x1 Monster Reborn Traps(12): x2 Call of the Huanted x2 Dimensional Prison x1 Mirror Force x3 Ninjitsu Art of Super Transformation x1 Ninjitsu Art of Transformation x1 Solemn Judgement x2 Solemn Warning Extra(15): x1 Five Headed Dragon x2 Blade Armor Ninja x1 Diagusto Emeral (OCG) (you can replace this card with any rank 4 as you please) x1 Gaia Dragoon, The Force of Lightning (OCG) (you can replace this with any Xyz card as you please) x1 Gem Knight Pearl (OCG) (you can replace this card with any rank 4 as you please) x1 Lavalval Chain (OCG) (you can replace this card with any rank 4 as you please) x1 Leviair the Sea Dragon (you can replace this card with any Xyz as you please) x2 Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja x2 Number 39: Utopia x1 Number 61: Volcasuarus (OCG) (you can replace this with any rank 5 as you please, perferably '' ''Wind-Up Zenmaioh Arsenal) x1 Steelswarm Roach (you can replace this with any rank 4 as you please, perferably Photon Butterfly Assassin when it comes out in Galactic Overlord in the TCG) x1 Stellar Ptolymes Messiar 7 (you can replace this with any rank 6 as you please, perferably Photon Streak Bounzer when it arrives from Galactic Overlord in the TCG) The main goal of this deck is to hammer the feild with your Xyz and high level dragons and dark simorgh. Another goal of this deck is to control the feild with your powerful Xyz and high level monsters, cards like photon streak bounzer and photon butterfly assassin are great examples of this as well as dark simorgh and ninjitsu art of super transformation. leviair (if you have the resources to buy/trade for him), can bring back your banished ninja monsters like flame, hanzo, etc. Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon can help save itself and get rid of annoying cards like marshmellon, light monsters, spirit reaper, etc. Xyz cards like Zenmaioh and Volcasuarus help control your opponents feild so you can rampage through your opponents LP quickly and painlessly. That is all. Leave some feedback about the deck. Cheers for everyone! Category:Deck List Category:2012